Let The Right One In
Let the Right One In is the seventeenth episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the seventeenth episode of the series. Summary STEFAN, DAMON, ALARIC AND ELENA AGAINST TOMB VAMPIRES - When and make a dangerous new enemy, Stefan suddenly finds himself in a perilous situation. Damon and try to convince to work with them to help Stefan. is hopeful that his mom, Kelly, may be back to stay. After her car breaks down in a storm, makes a horrific discovery that shocks everyone in town. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Sterling Sulieman as Harper * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan * Stephen Martines as Frederick * Tiffany Morgan as Samantha Gibbons * Molly O'Neill as Mystic Grill Hostess Co-Starring * Brian Ames as Billy Trivia * Antagonist: Tomb Vampires. * This episode marks the first time that Stefan drinks Elena's blood, and the first time the audience sees him falling off the wagon due to the consumption of human blood. * Vicki Donovan's body is found by Caroline in this episode. * This episode features the first team-up between Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman. They would begin to become close after this episode. * This is the only episode so far when it has rained in the show apart from a small flashback scene in Children of the Damned. According to Nina Dobrev, she got sick because of the rain scene with Ian Somerhalder. * Reality Check: When Caroline is talking to Matt on the phone during the big storm, she mentions Route 5. The actual Virginia Route 5 is not near where Mystic Falls is purported to be. Body Count * Billy - staked, killed by Alaric Saltzman. * Samantha Gibbons - broken neck, killed by Damon Salvatore. * Jacob - staked, killed by Damon Salvatore. * Frederick - staked, killed by Stefan Salvatore. * At least 11 tomb vampires - killed by Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman. Continuity * Tyler was last seen in Fool Me Once. * Alaric was last seen in A Few Good Men. Cultural References *''Let the Right One In'' (titled Let Me In in the United States) is a Swedish romantic horror novel, published in 2004 and written by John Ajvide Lindqvist about a 12-year-old boy, Oskar, and an age-old vampire child named Eli. A Swedish film adaptation of the novel was produced and released in 2008. An American remake of the film titled Let Me In, directed by Matt Reeves, was released in October 2010. *Netflix. *The Lone Ranger, a character from a radio and TV show of the same name, is a heroic masked cowboy. *"Up Where We Belong," a 1982 song originally performed by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes on the soundtrack to An Officer and a Gentleman. *Two of the tomb vampires are named Billy and Jacob, which have the same names as father and son Quileutes in Twilight. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.48 million viewers in USA. Quotes :Anna: "The first rule about vampires: don't believe anything you read." :Elena: "I can't believe you made a deal with her." :Damon: "No, it was more like a helpful exchange of information. It's not like I had a choice. She's—scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back." :Elena: "Of course. ''(laughs) Damon gets what he wants as usual no matter who he hurts in the process."'' :Damon: "Hunting party?" :Stefan: "That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I've got to get my strength back up." :Damon: "I have two liters of soccer mom in the fridge... No?" :Stefan: "We'll talk when I get back." :Damon: "Alright, give my regards to the squirrels." :Anna: "Do you even know why we turn other people? It's not to give someone a one-way ticket out of loner-hood, Ok? 1: We need someone to do our dirty work, 2: Revenge, 3: Boredom... but you know that never turns out well. And then, you know there's the obvious one. You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all eternity with them." :Elena: "Damon, now's not the time to be the lone ranger." :Damon: "Fine, Elena, you can drive the get away car. You're not going in the house." :Elena: "You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand." :Damon: "Oh, I understand, I understand. He's the reason you live, his love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." :Elena: "Can you just not joke around for two seconds?" :Damon: "I can't protect you Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. ''(snaps fingers) That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a blood bath that none of us walk away from, including you."'' :Stefan: "Please run." :Elena: "Stefan... my wrist... here, take my wrist you need more blood." :Stefan: "Don't, Elena run... run." :Elena: "No. I trust you." :Mayor Lockwood: "They found Vicki Donovan." :Tyler: "Are you serious? Where was she?" :Mayor Lockwood: "A storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue." :Jeremy: "Wait... she's dead?" :Stefan: "Elena." :Elena: "Yeah?" :Stefan: "What you did today... coming to help me, you could have been killed." :Elena: "I know." :Stefan: "And what I did, I'm sorry that... I'm sorry that you had to see it." :Elena: "I've just never—you were like this other person." :Damon (To Alaric): "That was fun. Hey, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what, everyone hates me. But you can't deny we were badass. ''(Alaric punches him) Happens."'' Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures normal_ltroi006.jpg|Frederick. 117.jpg|Elena in the woods. normal_ltroielenadamon.jpg|Elena and Damon in the rain. normal_tvd117003.jpg|Frederick being choked by Stefan. normal_tvd117001.jpg|Elena helping Stefan. 1x17-Let-The-Right-One-In-damon-and.jpg 1x17-Let-The-Right-One-In-the-vampire-diaries-11396554-1273-713.jpg 3-let-the-right-one-in.jpg 500full55555.jpg 4507018897_658267536c_z.jpg 4507650904_22aa56b4b6.jpg 4507652446_141e6930ff.jpg bscap0111.jpg caroline-vpd.JPG the-vampire-diaries-jeremy.jpg the-vampire-diaries-let-the-right-one-in-part-1-hq.jpg tumblr_litwr6bMmE1qdm5xv.jpg tumblr_lxuf5ySnOg1qb5cs3o4_250.png TVD-Let-the-Right-One-In-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11412093-720-1080.jpg vampire-diaries1x17-081.jpg StefanStakesFrederick.jpg vd-wind.png The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 23.09 -2014.05.20 05.29.59-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 10.21 -2014.05.20 05.30.31-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 05.19 -2014.05.20 05.30.50-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 05.11 -2014.05.20 05.31.07-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 05.16 -2014.05.20 05.31.16-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 09.31 -2014.05.20 05.31.53-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 09.22 -2014.05.20 05.31.37-.jpg Screenshot_544.jpg Screenshot_545.jpg Screenshot_546.jpg Screenshot_547.jpg Screenshot_548.jpg Screenshot_549.jpg Screenshot_550.jpg Screenshot_551.jpg Screenshot_552.jpg Screenshot_553.jpg Screenshot_555.jpg Screenshot_556.jpg Screenshot_557.jpg Screenshot_558.jpg Screenshot_559.jpg Screenshot_560.jpg Screenshot_562.jpg Screenshot_563.jpg Screenshot_564.jpg Screenshot_565.jpg Screenshot_566.jpg Screenshot_567.jpg Screenshot_568.jpg Screenshot_569.jpg Screenshot_570.jpg Screenshot_571.jpg Screenshot_572.jpg Screenshot_573.jpg Screenshot_574.jpg Screenshot_575.jpg Screenshot_576.jpg Screenshot_577.jpg Screenshot_578.jpg Screenshot_579.jpg Screenshot_580.jpg Screenshot_581.jpg Screenshot_582.jpg Screenshot_583.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x17 : L'alliance temporaire Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1